The following abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined as follows:                3GPP Third Generation Partnership Project        CDMA Code Division Multiple Access        CAN Content Aware Network        CAN-EG Content Aware Network—Enabling Gateway        CDN Content Distribution Network        C-SON Centralized Self Optimizing Network        DL Downlink        E-UTRA Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access        eNB or eNodeB Evolved Node B/Base Station in an E-UTRAN System        EPC Enhanced Packet Core        E-UTRAN Evolved UTRAN (LTE)        FDD Frequency Division Duplex        FDM Frequency Division Multiplexing        GPS Global Positioning System        GSM Global System for Mobile Communications        HetNET Heterogeneous Network        HO Handoff        IP Internet Protocol        LTE Long Term Evolution        LTE-A Long Term Evolution Advanced        MAC Medium Access Control        MDT Minimization of Drive Tests        MME Mobility Management Entity        MO Media Optimizer        MR Measurement Report        PCRF Policy and Charging Rule Function        PDN-GW Packet Data Network Gateway        QAM Quadrature Amplitude Modulation        QPSK Quadrature (Quaternary) Phase Keying        RRC Radio Resource Control        RAN Radio Access Network        RF Radio Frequency        Rx Reception        SGW Serving Gateway        SON Self Optimizing Network        TDD Time Division Duplex        TDM Time Division Multiplexing        Tx Transmittance        UCI Uplink Control Information        UE User Equipment (e.g. mobile terminal)        UL Uplink        UMTS Universal Mobile Telecommunications System        UTRAN Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network        
Media optimizer and adaptive streaming servers may provide a powerful technique for significantly increasing system capacity and video quality in wireless networks (e.g., LTE networks). For example, media optimizer and adaptive streaming servers downloading video to user equipment (e.g., camera-phone, smart phone, etc.) just in time to be played out conserve resources. This may be justified when, as it is very typical, the user aborts playing out a video before completing the video, so that no extra video data is loaded. However, this may not be helpful when, for example, the user drives into an area known to have no reception (e.g., a tunnel) and experiences a video freeze. Thus, interruption and/or deterioration of video reception in a mobile wireless device (user equipment) due to disruption of the wireless RF reception may cause negative user experience which needs to be improved